Seeking Forgiveness
by Everlasting Creativity
Summary: Vanitas has lived in the shadows of the Darkness his entire life. Living in such purgatory and haunted by his Master, Xehnort. He's on the edge of life and inches away from death. But what happens when someone so precious appears in his life? Will he change from an evil demon to a saved angel? Will the Light pity him and save his corrupted soul? Vanitas X Kairi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the lesser of Everlasting Creativity. This new story of Vanitas is going to be very dark and a bit bloody. Much different from the normal EC stuff. If you love blood as much as me, then I think you'll enjoy this. Keep in mind this story is going to take place in medieval times, sorry if there are a few little pieces that don't fit that, and if the plot doesn't seem to mach the summery, don't worry, this story will have a long intro. Also, if you're expecting a love story you're going to have to wait a while for that to. Hope you enjoy.  
**

I sat shivering in the corner of a lifeless, dimly lit dungeon. My hair messy, my white cotton shirt soaked red with a mixture of my blood and the first poor fuck that tried to put his hands on me, my black leather pants were torn, and my feet were bare and caked in mud.

The squeaking of a mouse was the only sound to be heard. I could feel the cold hands of despair gripping my heart slowly, as I wrested my head against the hard stone wall, ignoring the immense pain the shackles on my wrist were causing. I could feel myself slowly fading away, growing numb to the world. But then an image flashed through my eyes. The memory of a small girl's shiny blue eyes, wide with fear. A pang of guilt pierced my heart, and for the first time in a long time, I felt tears reach my eyes.

_How did this happen? What did I do to myself? What did I do to her? After all these years of being cold and lifeless my heart had been awaken by a single glance into the eyes of pure kindness. And then when I tried to break free of the darkness right when I thought I was about to be set free of this life of death and sorrow, everything just comes crashing down. It was like I had spent years crawling my way through a dark tunnel miles underground, my hands and elbows bleeding, hardly able to breath, and finally spotting the light at the end only to have the whole mountain collapse on me. Snuffing out the pin hole of light that was my only hope left of ever escaping the darkness.  
_

My name is Vanitas. I'm sixteen but I feel a hell of a lot older. My parents died when I was only two years of age when some bandits decided to ransack our house. My pathetic father couldn't even put up a fight, they mutilated him as he sat on his new, begging for mercy. My mother on the other hand did her best to keep them away from me, stabbing one's eye out with a hot poker from a fire. But it was no use, they disarmed and held her down as they did God knows what. They say that when the blacksmith from town finally found me, I was laying a pool of my mothers blood.

After that I was taken to an orphanage and raised in a large castle by my master Xehanort. Every moment of it was hell. He taught me to hate the world around me, to except the darkness that made it's home in my heart. After several years he made me his apprentice of death and destruction. He trained me to kill, and to love it. He showed me the bitter taste of blood and taught me to crave it.

Why? Because ,you see, he was looking for something. A heart, and not just any heart. The purest heart. With this he would gain infinite power. And the only way to find this heart was to cut it out of the very chest of the person in which it beat. We searched the ends of the earth for this heart, and in doing so I covered my soul in the splashes of blood. I killed anyone he asked me to, but not a single one of them possessed what he wanted.

After 3 years of searching, my heart was nothing but a pit of blackness. There was nothing but a deep void in my chest. I began to enjoy the crunching sound of ripping open a ribcage, the warm, slimy sensation of sticking my hand inside of screaming man, wrapping my fingers around their still beating heart. But in a single moment that all changed. Xehanort realized that that the purest heart must be of a child, not of a grown man or woman. And so, I was sent after a young girl...

My mind went back to that night. My fingers gripped the wooden frame of the window as I swung it open. I slid a foot through the window, dropping myself into the small room, not making a sound. As my head turned observing the dark room my eyes fixed on the bed covered by a white blanket. The moonlight coming through the window cast my shadow over the bed, making me look like some sort of tall monster looming over it's pray.

My eyes caught site of the rise and fall of a little girl's breathing. I crept around the right side of the bed, summoning my keyblade. Slowly but steadily I reached my hand out, clenching a handful of the soft blanket. I pulled it back raising my blade, ready to impale what lay beneath it. But what I found sent a shock through my body. Big blue orbs wide with fear, lips trembling, sandy blond locks spilled all over the sheets. I stood there in silence, face in a confused frown.

"A-Are you a monster?" She said in scared but curious little voice.

"I-I... I don't know." I banished my keyblade and began stepping backwards. My elbow hit something hard like glass and there was a crashing sound on the floor. Noises started coming from the next room over. Footsteps and then the opening of a door. "Shit! I must have woken the parents." I thought to myself. As I turned around and headed for the window I heard the opening of the bedroom door.

"Sweetie are you ok- What are you doing in my house!?" I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I gripped his wrist and dropped down to my knees swinging him over. There was a large thump and a scream came from the hallway. "Damn. Not the mother too." The father tried to get up and I slammed a knee into his skull, then I turned to face the mother. She stood there dressed in a long blue sleeping robes, her body visible shaking, a hand over her mouth.

I took a step forward and she reached for her daughter. I don't know what I was thinking, where this feeling of guilt was coming from, but I just growled and turned around. Climbing my way out the window onto the thatched roof. I summoned my portal, black and red began swirling in mid air drilling a hole in the night sky. Swinging my head around I took one last look at the family. The mother on her knees next to the father, the daughter standing there staring at me with those blue gems shining in the moonlight. I then faced the black void and jumped in.

**Ok, tell me what you think. If all goes well I plan on making this very long. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Kairikh3. Thanks for keeping me motivated ;) Still working on the plot for this, it's going to be long and a bit complex, but please just bare with me. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

_Was it innocence or fear in her eyes that pierced the black veil over my cold heart, perhaps it was both. Just one look and every last shred of darkness was ripped apart..._

I stared at the moon through the iron bars that separated me from the outside world. All I could do was observe the stars high above. My mind the only thing that could break free of this horrid place. This dark, dank prison. There room was filled with nothing but pure despair, the cold stone was my only pillow, my thin clothes the only thing protecting me from bone chilling air.

I had searched restlessly for a way out, but there wasn't one. I had long excepted the fact that the rest of my miserable life was to be spent here. The only thing I could do was think back to how I got here...

The large obsidian towers loomed over me, my muscles tensed with fear. My master was a cruel and wicked man, the only man (if you could call him that) that was capable of intimidating me. His empty stare sent chills through my body. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make myself stare into those sick, twisted yellow eyes. Everything about him was disturbing, he was hunched over like a vulture, his ash gray goatee jutted down like a beak, but worst of all was his crooked smirk.

I shook the image out of my head and stared at the massive, red painted, oak double doors. A hard decision lay before me. "How can I face him after I pulled a stunt like that? What was I going to say? I'm such a damn fool for taking pity on that girl." I scolded myself. I clinched my fists in anger. "Fuck it!" I started foreword at a brisk pace, reaching the door and grabbing hold of the sliver, snake, knocker. As I pulled the door open it let out a creek in protest. Inside was nothing but darkness.

I stepped in, my boots clacking on the marble floor. I walked along the hallway lined with suits of armor, the walls covered in demented paintings of human like shapes being twisted and stuck together in hundreds of different ways. I barley paid them any attention. I'd seen them all before. I took a right and headed down a spiral staircase that lead to the dungeon. As I reached the bottom I braced myself. Pushing open the iron door I walked in. The sound of violins coming from an old record player met my ears. The song was unfamiliar to me, something very dark and eerie.

The walls of the dungeon were covered in all sorts of strange tools, I didn't know what he used them for and I didn't want to, there was a large bookshelf in the corner covered in strange leather bound books. A human skull rested on the top shelf. It grinned at me as if it knew my fate. I pealed my eyes from off it's mocking face and cautiously stepped towards the back wall. It was lined with with a work bench covered in all sorts of wicked surgical equipment and pieces of animal hearts, intestines, kidneys, and other smaller bits I couldn't make out. The sickly sweet smell of rotting flesh hit my nose.

Bent over the bench looking through a rather large magnifying glass, was Xehanort. I watched as he ran the blade of a scalpel down the center of what seemed to be a deformed cow fetus. The tender, slimy skin separated reveling the insides. After waiting in silence for several seconds I spoke.

"Master." His back stiffened at the sound of my voice, he let out a low chuckle.

"Ahhhh, Vanitas." He said turning away from his experiment, his voice was deep and gravely. His yellow eyes pierced right through me, a wide grin was plastered on his face. "Did you find the heart?"

"Yes." I said calmly crossing my arms, not showing any sign of fear.

"And? Where is it?" He said with a bit of annoyance. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Still beating in the chest of the one it belongs to." I had no idea where it came from, but I knew I shouldn't have said it. His grin faded into a look of pure rage, his empty eyes staring deep into my black soul.

"What did you just say?" He whispered, getting up from the bench. I held his gaze, no more was I going to bow down to this monster.

"I spared the girl and her family. I can't do this anymore. This has to end. I'm done killing innocent people!" The last few words came out in an angry shout. My fists were clinched with rage. He stood and stared at me in disbelief, and then, slowly he began to laugh. The laughing echoed through the dark dungeon, it was demonic, full of some sort of twisted amusement. He held his stomach and raised his headed to the sky, his shoulders bouncing up and down. The laughing grew more and more hysterical.

"You will go back and find that girl and when you do you will rip her heart out of her chest." He said giving me a look of cold seriousness. "That 'girl' is the last piece of the puzzle. Once I have her heart there will be nothing stopping me."

"No. I'm not letting you use me for this damned scheme anymore." He glared at me once again, stepping foreword slowly.

"Fine... If that's how you want to be, then I'll do it myself. But while I'm away you're going to think hard on your actions." He then took one swift step foreword grabbing me by the collar with his right hand and twisted around swiping the air with his left summoning a portal. Before I could react he threw me inside, yelling after me.

"This should give you time to come to your senses." His evil laughs faded away as I was consumed by darkness.

When I awoke I found myself in a room that's walls were made of obsidian just like the castle. But there were no doors, just a stain glass window showing lines of red, purple, blue and so many others twirling up to form beautiful roses and wrapping around a red heart in the center. "Where am I now?" I thought to myself. Immediately I tried summoning another portal, but when I swiped my hand nothing happened. I tried again, still nothing. I frowned in confusion. I summoned my keyblade and slashed at the stain glass window with all my might, screaming with rage as I did so. My blade just bounced off with a loud 'shink' not even leaving a scratch.

_This isn't good. What is this place? And how the fuck do I get out? I have to get out of here now! If Xehanort finds the girl then...  
_

I knew what was going to happen to her if he did. I couldn't keep the image out of my head of lying in blood, chest ripped open and guts spewed out... I placed my hands over my eyes and pulled at my hair. I had to get these fucked up things out of my head. I had to change. I took a seat on the hard floor, staring up at the stain glass, trying to clear my head.

_What do I do now? I can't get out of here, but how am I supposed to sit on my ass while he does God knows what to that poor girl? _

**Alright. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's another chapter. Still getting the plot worked out for this, sorry it's taking so long. Hope you enjoy.**

I sat with my back against the wall, staring at the strange glass heart. I hadn't blinked for quite sometime now, my eyes were beginning to burn from dryness. I barley noticed I was so deep in thought.

_I can't take this anymore. Not knowing if he's found her, not being able to do anything about it. This is all my fault. The first time I decided to save someone and all I did was send an even bigger and more horrifying monster after her. All I'd accomplished was damning her... But what else could I have done? How was I supposed to stop Xehanort? What the fuck does it matter now anyway? I just wish I could trade places with that girl. I'm the one that deserves to die. My blackened soul has been soaked so deep by the blood of my victims that it wouldn't matter how hard I tried to scrub it clean, the stain would remain forever._

I remained sitting there for what seemed like eternity. Just staring. My body completely still except for my slight breathing, my hands in my lap, my legs sprawled out in front of me. With a sudden jerk I clenched my fists sitting up. My hands started shaking. I grabbed bunches of my hair and just screamed until my lungs gave out. I became light headed and felt myself falling backwards. My head slammed against the solid obsidian wall, and everything want black.

I awoke lying face down, with a searing pain in the back of my head. The floor beneath me did not feel obsidian, but very smooth wooden boards.

_Where am I?_

I braced my hands against the hard floor and pushed my head upwards. Instantly it began to throb. I brought up my knee and put my wait on it as I rubbed my temples with my boney fingers. I shook my head, my sharp, ebony spikes flinging back and forth. I opened my eyes and observed where I was. I was in a large circular room with a single window, and strange markings all around the walls. Directly above the roof was open to the night sky. Reveling the bright, snow white, heart shaped moon.

_The tower._

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." A deep voice came from behind. "Have you come to your senses yet?"

I put a foot back and turned slowly on the toe of my boot, dreading the horror I was about to find. Sure enough Xehanort stood bent over a table, mixing different ingredients together in a wooden bowl, and in the middle of the table lay a tiny human heart. I felt the emptiness inside me slowly fill up. Fill up with the pain of guilt, and with the anger caused by my disgust.

"Fine, don't speak." He said rising from the table. "You've woken just in time for the ritual. The time has come for me to take hold of the darkness once and for all. Now that I have the heart of light, no thanks to you, I can perform the ritual and absorb the power of the moon and an army of shadows will be at my command." He said with a devilish smirk. "You see, the moon, while it is the heart of this world, it is also the mother of the shadows. The heart can produce only the purest of two things, darkness or light. And with this spell I will destroy the heart, killing the light and consuming the dark. And once the power of a million shadows-"

"I'm going to kill you." I whispered. My hand held open at my side ready to summon my keyblade. My gold eyes burned with rage, my breathing was calm, my gaze fixed on the monster that stood before me. Xehanort let out a chuckle cocking his head to the side.

"You sound so confident. You must not be afraid to die." He said mockingly, and then I did something that surprised us both. I started laughing. My laugh sounded almost like crying, growing louder and louder. Then I stopped suddenly, giving him an empty stare.

"You think after all I've done I'm afraid of death? No. I embrace it's cold hands to release me from this fucked up world. I don't just deserve to die, I want to die." The look on Xehanort's face was the closest thing I'd ever seen to shock, and maybe fear. Then he snarled and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You're a fool, Vanitas. Going against me because of some little peasant girl. How dare you betray the one who took you in and raised you like my own."

"Shut up! You didn't raise me. You abused me, you made my life so miserable that I had to become darkness just to survive!" Then summoning my keyblade, black and red smoke forming around my arm, I charged him screaming. As I did so he summoned his axe like keyblade. It was black and jagged with a blue eye in the end of it. He jumped over the table and we swung our blades, metal clashing together. As our blades locked I pressed down by my hip lowering down his blade. He let go with one hand and swung a fist at my head. I dropped down to one knee rolling, barely dodging it. As I rolled back I brought my blade up just in time to block another strike.

_Damn he's_ _fast._

I pushed forward with all my strength, knocking him off balance. Before he could recover I swung down at his neck. He stepped backwards and all I managed was slicing his coat open. He chuckled.

"I've taught you well, but not well enough."

And once again our blades met. This time the impact was so powerful I felt like the bones in my arms and hands were shattered, but I held him off. He swung again and I side stepped and in a flash of red I swung up underhanded at his face, but he dodged it again. While my blade was held and I was off balance he twirled his blade around and caught mine down by the hilt. He then twisted and before I knew it my keyblade on the ground already vanishing. I was disarmed and powerless. I didn't have time to think about it before I received a kick to the chest, knocking me on my ass.

Xehanort held his blade above my chest and laughed.

"And that's what happens when you bite the hand that feeds you." I glared up at him.

"Go ahead. Kill me." I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of seeing me beg for mercy.

"Don't be so eager. Your time will come, but for now I want you to see this." He backed away from and walked towards the table. He then cupped the heart in both hands, chanting some sort of incantation I couldn't make out, then lowering it down he dipped it in the bowl. Then lifting the dripping heart up high above his head he shouted.

"Mother of the light and dark I defile your light! I consume your darkness! Your power is mine!" He then proceeded to take a huge bite out of the heart. The The reddish liquid dripped down his gray goatee. He began to chew slowly. His eyes closed, no expression on his face. After about 30 seconds nothing happened. His eyes opened and stared up at the moon.

It still shown brightly, a cloud rolling across it's surface. He roared in anger, throwing the heart across the room.

"Hehehe. What makes you so sure you had the right heart?"

"You! What did you do?" He accused.

"What do you mean? I never said the heart was pure."

He stood there, his mouth open and dripping with red, his yellow eyes wide with rage shining in the moonlight.

"This can't be! I was so close! No. I can still do it. I just have to find the right heart." His eyes guided over to me. "But first I have business to finish."

He stepped towards me slowly. I knew I had to do something fast. The a crazy idea interred my head. As fast as I could I got to my feet and spun around. With out a second thought I lunged myself head first at the window. My body made contact with the thin glass and it shattered. My body fell out the window and I felt the cold night air hit my face. In mid air I turned my body as the ground raced towards me, swinging my hand. I felt the the sudden relief of pressure as my body entered the cold portal.**  
**

**Yeah I know the ending is crappy, but hopefully the next chapter will go a lot better. Hope you enjoyed. Pleas review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things seem to be moving along, but I'm still working on the plot. Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense. I making this up as I go. Some parts may be a bit gory. Hope you enjoy.:D**

I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to get of there. After several minuets of traveling in the cold, black void I popped out and receiving a face full of sand as I hit the ground. Laying there I had to fight the temptation to fall asleep, it was difficult but I managed. Slowly I rose up brushing the sand off my shoulders and torso. I studied my surroundings. The moon illuminated a long beach sprinkled with palm trees that lined the side of a huge mountain covered in foliage and dotted with caves. The air was cool from the light sea breeze and the only noise was the clicking of bugs coming from the jungle.

_Long time since I've been here._

I turned around to face a beautiful, moonlit ocean, my boots sinking into the sand as I did so. The shiny waves glided along the surface of the water and rolled up the sandy white beach. I stood in silence taking it all in. I used to visit this place quite often. I don't know what it was about the place but it almost made me feel...at peace. Like I could just ignore the darkness tearing away my insides and get lost in the vast blue horizon. But now it wasn't working. The nagging pain of guilt was to much. I took a seat in the sand sighing.

_What now? I can't just sit here forever, I have to do something. Xehanort isn't about to just give up. He's going to keep searching for the heart. How many more innocent people is he going to slaughter? And after he finds the heart what is he going to do with all that power? I can't just let him plunge the world into darkness, damn it! I have to stop him, I have to go back and destroy him. But how? I just barely got away and now I think I can just go right back and defeat him? Yes. I have to. I have to be done with this once and for all.  
_

I stood up abruptly and summoned a portal once again. Once I made it to the castle I came out inside the dungeon, I was again greeted by the sickly sweet smell of death. Summoning my keyblade I scanned the room for Xehanort, but he wasn't there.

_He must still be in the tower._

I quickly ran up the stairs and into the dark hallway, from there I took a right and up the tower stairs. Trying not to make any noise I reached the door and gently opened it just in time to see him disappear into into a swirling black void. As fast as I could I jolted for it before it was completely gone. Opening it back up I launched myself inside. Farther into the black tunnel I saw his bald head. Then he disappeared again. When I finally popped out behind him I found myself standing in a green field in front of an old farm house and Xehanort was already going inside.

I sprinted for the house. Reaching it I placed my hand in the door knob turning at and swung it wide open. Before me was a small kitchen with food and ingredients hanging everywhere, a big oak walnut table was in the middle, and a small hearth fire was burning in the back. To the left was a stair case leading to the second floor. I ran up the stairs two steps at a time, my heavy boots causing them to creak loudly. When I reached the room above I found myself eye to eye with a small boy about the age of 7. His hair was short and brown, his eyes a pale green, he was thin and looked a bit tall for his age.

"What are you doing in my house?" He yelled at me with more fear than anger. I stared back at him and then my eyes searched the room for Xehanort, but he wasn't here.

"Where is he?" The boy gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Get out of my house!"

"Damn it, boy. I'm here to save your sorry a-" My words cut off by the crashing of the door downstairs. The heavy thud of footsteps and the clank of armor made it's way up the stairs and up came a soldier wielding a kingdom key, filed behind him were about ten more all with keyblades drawn. They all wore the standard steal breast plate, grieves, and boots over top of black garments and a red cape that was held together at the neck by a gold heart shaped pin. None of them seemed like they were happy to see me.

"Hold it right there. You're wanted for the known murder of 26 citizens. Now get on your knees, scum." Said the one in front. He then approached me keyblade held forward. I didn't have time for this. Before he knew what was coming I summoned my keyblade and in a flash of red buried it deep into the side of his neck, metal meeting soft flesh. He dropped to his knees, eyes unfocused and wide with shock, blooded spewed from his neck across my chest and all over the walls. Quickly I dislodged my blade from his neck preparing for the next attacker. This one was more cautious. He took a step forward keeping his eye on my now bloody blade.

"Hope he wasn't a friend of yours." I smirked at him. It was like the darkness had taken over me again, letting out the monster that resided inside. He swung at me in rage. I side stepped it and sent a kick to the side of his knee. The sound of bones snapping was so satisfying. He dropped his blade and clutched at his leg in pain. Before I could behead him I felt something hard hit the side of my head. I fell to the floor and everything went black. After that I woke up in here. Clothes bloodied and torn, hands shackled, and the pain of guilt ripping apart my insides.

_I failed. I failed the girl, I failed whoever it is he's after next, I failed the whole world. Now there was nothing is in his way of plunging it into complete darkness. All I can do now is rot. Rot in this prison of death and despair._

I closed my still teary eyes and slowly fell asleep, letting my mind slip away. During my sleep my mind was tormented by horrific dreams.

_I stood above a sleeping man, watching his deep breathing as he snored. He looked so at peace, but not fore long. I punctured his chest with my keyblade and he awoke letting out a scream, I ripped it down to his stomach. Then pulling it out I slipped my fingers into the bleeding wound grabbing hold on either side, his eyes were wide with fear and pain. With all my strength I ripped him open, his ribs cracking. He let out another blood curdling scream. _

_Once his chest was far enough apart I plunged my hand deep into his warm flesh. Feeling around in the wet, mushy insides I finally found the heart. Gripping it tightly, feeling it's fast, heavy beat I pulled it out. Blood sprayed everywhere as the arteries separated, his screams slowly died away. He lay there, head tilted to the side, eyes empty, and his mouth hanging open not another sound would ever come from it. _

_I began to laugh hysterically, holding my bloody prize high in one hand. Then the dream shifted and I was in the castle, Master Xehanort stood before me smiling. He approached me and I handed him the heart. He dipped into the liquid and then devoured it whole, his mouth becoming wider than possible, his teeth jagged, and his tongue long and lizard like. Then high above the moon began to crack like a mirror and the whole world went pitch black. Pure darkness. _

_From the shadows came eyes glowing red like hot coals. Thousands of them. They raced towards me and there was nowhere I could run. A pair was upon me and razor sharp teeth shined in the dark, ready to tear me to pieces.  
_

I awoke suddenly to the sound of metal clicking. My eyes shot open and I watch as the dungeon's iron door creaked open slowly. I sat up and braced myself to be taken away by the guards. This was it. My retched life was finally coming to an end. But the person that came through that door was not at all what I was expecting. There before me was small girl about my age with flaming red hair that hung around her soft face, shiny blue eyes, and delicate looking pale skin. She wore a very old looking black and white servants dress.

I just sat there in silence as she stood there gazing at me nervously. Then finally she must have gotten up the courage to speak.

"Hello, Vanitas."

**Finally it's Kairi! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but don't worry, plenty of VanKai in the next chapter.:) Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't done any writing lately. I'm very new to writing and I kinda needed a break to help me with some things. But now I'm back! Yay! Oh, if you haven't figured out by now, this story is by the lesser of EC, Kenan. Hope you enjoy this chapter:]**

"H-Hello, Vanitas." She stuttered out awkwardly only to receive silents as I blankly gazed back at her, my eyes set on those blue gems.

"My name is Kairi, I'm here to...um...rescue you, I guess." She tried to put on a smile but failed gulping nervously. I could tell my presents unsettled her. Cautiously she took a step foreword as if she were approaching a vicious lion that could pounce on her and rip her delicate body apart at any second. Her leather bound foot lightly patting the dirty cobble stone floor was now the only sound in the room.

"I-I um..." She stopped and must having decided to give up conversation she walked slowly to me and knelt down. She gave me a look of questioning only to receive another empty stare, then, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked down from my gaze grasping the irons clamped around my wrists. Quickly she pulled a key out of the pocket of her dress and, with her hand shaking tremendously, she inserted it into the lock of the left hand and turned it.

"Click." It sounded. _There's one_,_ now the other._.. "Click." In a flash I had her up against the wall, my forearm pressed firmly over her throat. She winced in pain and her breathing spiked rapidly. I moved my face closer to hers and she squeaked in protest, trying to turn her face away. I grabbed her chin with my free hand and forced her to look at me. I moved my face closer...

"Thank you." I whispered softly, my lips not a half inch away from hers. She stopped fighting my grasp and we stared into each others eyes. A temptation formed inside me, the urge to devour those soft lips...

_I should leave. _

_But how can I just abandon this girl?_

_No, I had to get her out of here to repay the debt.  
_

**Kairi**

_I can't believe I'm finally face to face with him..._

_After all this time of searching I'd found the one responsible for my pain and fear._

_And now, here he was putting me at his mercy._

I searched his empty golden windows, trying to find the remnants of a soul. And then, as if he'd had a change of mind, he let me go releasing me from his iron grip.

"Why?" He asked bluntly. My back was still against the wall.

"What do you m-mean." I replied still visibly shaking, I knew he noticed my fear.

"Why are you helping me?" He elaborated.

"Oh, um." What was I going to tell him? "Because, I need your help. You're the only one that can stop Xehanort."

This seemed to catch him off guard.

"And how do you know about Xehanort?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I..." I really should have thought this through! "Because he killed my parents."

Suddenly his face seemed to soften as if he felt some sort of pity, or...or maybe even guilt...

"I'm sorry..." He whispered looking away from me.

_No. No, he couldn't be sorry. He's a monster._

His words shocked and stunned me. I was so confused. Here I was expecting a cold, heartless beast but he seemed so...

"We have to go." His words brought me back to reality.

"Follow me." I led him out of the dark dungeon and into the dim, torch lit hallway. "You're things are this way."

We took a right down the long hallway, the sensation of him walking behind me making me shiver, and then a left down a set of stairs. We soon found our selves in a small room lined with a table on one wall and an armor rack above it. On the table Vanitas found his effects. He slipped on his boots quickly and slung on his black, hooded robe.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" He said coldly.

"Um, just up this away, I think." We walked back out into the hallway and the sound of clinking armor met our ears, a shadow appearing around the corner. Before I could react Vanitas grabbed me by the shoulders, dragged me around another corner, and slammed me against the wall, pressing his body up against mine to stay in the shadows.

I could barely breath with my face shoved into hes chest and the force of my head being slammed against the wall was causing it to ache. I fought the erg to cry out for I could hear the guards footsteps getting closer. Vanitas kept himself pressed against me while the guard was passing and I could feel his every breath. It disgusted me to be so close to him.

As the guard passed by he released me, I gasped at the air trying to suck in as much as possible, my hand over my heaving chest. The combination of disgust and suffocation was unbearable.

_Again he's over powered me._

_Why do I keep letting him do that?_

_I guess he did just save our asses but still..._

**Vanitas:**

_That was too close. _

_I don't how long I can keep this girl safe. _

_I still don't even know if I can trust her._

I studied her closely as she caught her breath, her chest rising up and down rapidly, her filled with panic. She seemed so weak and helpless. Certainly not someone to take on such a task as to help break out a murderer and take on the world's darkest being. And for some reason she seemed frightened by me, repulsed almost.

_She never explained how she knew about me..._

I stepped closer to her and she backed away in return, hiding her face under her long locks of fiery hair.

"We need to move." I spoke as gently as I could. Now she was the one being silent...

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" There was a gripping sensation on my shoulder.

_Your mistake..._

I took hold of the hand with both of mine and dropped to my knees, throwing him over my shoulder and slamming his entire body weight down on his head as he hit the floor with a loud crunch. He lay there moaning in agony. Before he could make much noise I summoned my keyblade and slashed his throat open, blood spilled out quickly into a puddle on the floor.

I looked up from his dying face and caught site of Kairi's petrified face. Her hands cupped over her mouth and her eyes wide with terror. I stood up and approached her slowly. Her eyes locked with mine and I could see a tear forming.

**Kairi:**

_No... _

_He just..._

_What's wrong with him!? _

"Kairi." I hear him whisper to me, his thin lips from the word slowly.

_I can't do this..._

**Yay! Cliff hanger! I still have no idea where this is going. But tell me what you think so far. Thank you so much for the support:]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! Many thanks to my beautiful co-writer for helping me with the plot, btw we're in love:D Thank you all for supporting me!**  
**I really messed up on the personalities on this one:/**  
**Hope you enjoy anyways!**

"No, stay back..." I wanted to scream as he slowly approached me, his golden orbs burning a whole into my soul. My back was now against the wall and he wasn't stopping...

"I scare you, don't I?" He spoke with his breath caressing my face, I was to scared to even breath.

"Ah!" I yelped as he ran a finger down my face, getting closer to me... Closer and closer...

"Let's go." He whispered and backed away abruptly. I gasped for air once again.

_What do I do?_

_I can't handle this monster anymore..._

He stepped over the body without a single glimpse at it and headed down the hall way. I had no choice but to follow, stepping over the body, trying not to step in the blood.

**Vanitas:**

_What the hell, Vanitas!?_

_I can't keep doing this to people!_

The sharp pain of guilt ran through me as Kairi's light footsteps followed behind me. I made sure to keep my ears open for the sounds of the guards. With my back pressed against the wall I searched down the next corridor...

_All clear._

_Now we just have to head through that door and we're free..._

_But what's next after that?_

_She probably hates me even more now, but what can I do about that?_

I looked behind me and stared into those innocent gems, slightly hidden under her long bangs. She seemed so sad and broken, I couldn't help but feel like a complete monster. But for now all I could do was get us the hell out of there. I walked to the door at the end of the hall and placed my skinny fingers around the cold knob and turned. It slowly swung open with a creek and my eyes caught sight of bright stars that lit up the dark sky line.

I motioned for Kairi to go first after I was sure it was all clear. She entered into the courtyard on the side of the keep and I followed, feeling the cool night air hit my face.

"Where now?" I questioned her.

"I-I have horses waiting for us in...in the village stables." She replied nervously as I stared into her beautiful eyes, she looked away from me.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"F-Follow me..." She turned and headed down the large steps that lead down to the village. We sprinted down the steps before any guards could come along and headed through the quiet village of small, two story houses of cobble stone and thatched roofs. We took a dark ally way as to not risk being seen. We exited the village and found the stables, right next to a small house.

The strong smell of horse manure struck my nose as we entered, my foot squishing the straw covered ground. Inside were to very large and beautiful horses with shiny coats. One a snow white and the other raven black. Kairi hurriedly began placing harnesses on the white one and I began on the second and noticed a scar running down the left side of it's face.

_So beautiful yet damaged..._

We readied the horses in complete silence except for the occasional whine from them every now and then. I still was unsure how to go about talking to this girl.

_I guess that has something to do with the fact that I've never really talked to a girl... _

_But still, I need to know who she really is._

_I need to show her I'm not a monster..._

_Am I?_

_I don't know anymore._

As soon as we were done she mounted her horse, I followed.

"We're going to head north to my home, Radiant Gardens. We'll follow the mane road for now." Something wasn't right with this...

"No, we should take a back road, they'll be looking for us soon." She thought about this for a moment and I could tell she didn't like the idea of following my orders, but finally she complied.

"Alright. I know a road we can take, but we'll have to watch for bandits..." My stomach clinched at the sound of that word.

_But why?_

_Why do I care now?_

_I've never cared._

_Could it be true I was becoming human?_

We set off onto the mane road at first and then taking a right after about a mile onto a narrower dirt road completely obscured buy tall trees of all kinds. We were going to have to ride at night and camp during the day. I knew that Radiant Garden was about a two day ride from here, so we were going to have plenty of time to talk.

The night was deadly silent as we traveled, I could sense her sending me looks every now and then. She was obviously still afraid of me. It was understandable. But this wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"It's almost morning, we should stop." I spoke breaking the silence. Again she seemed frustrated by my giving orders.

"Fine."

We found an opening in the trees and entered. There we dismounted our horses and began to unpack some sleeping rolls from the saddle bags.

"Here." She said tossing me a torn off piece of bread. I stared at it for a moment in shock.

"T-Thank you..." I muttered and took a bite into it. It was stale but I was extremely grateful for I hadn't eaten in days now.

I sat down on my bedroll and stared off into the trees. I sensed her sitting on hers as well.  
Now was the time.

_I can't continue with this girl until I know who she really is._

"Why did you rescue me?" She remained silent for several seconds.  
Kairi:

_Why was he asking me this now?_

"I-I already told you." How was I going to get out of this? My hands were shaking now, I placed them in my lap and tried to avoid his gaze.

"So what? You decided to go on a life endangering mission just to rescue a mass murder to help defeat his own master?"

_I don't understand what he's getting at._

_It's like he knows I'm leaving something out._

"Yes, We knew you would help because of what happened between you and Xehanort."

"We?" He was staring right at me now with his cold, lifeless yet beautiful eyes. How do I explain this?

"The organization I'm with. Our mission is to defeat Xehanort and protect the heart." I hoped this was enough. He was quiet for a moment.

_Maybe he finally accepted that nothing was wrong..._

"Then why do you hate me so much? I haven't hurt you, or have I?" His words caused my heart to stop.  
_He knows..._

_He knows that he killed my parents._

**So, hope you enjoyed. Tell me how I did:) **  
**Oh, by the way, things are going to get heated in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I'm posting a new chapter this soon AND it's the longest one yet!? That's just crazy, lol.**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

**Vanitas:**

Kairi sat frozen, paralyzed by my words. Her soft face was hidden under the shadow of her hair and her delicate hands were visibly shaking in her lap.

_Why has she been lying to me?_

_What was she so afraid of?_

"You're a monster." She finally muttered. I couldn't see her eyes through those fiery locks but I could sense they were full of hatred and burning a whole right through me. "You stole everything from me."

Her voice was trembling now from rage and fear, her hands clinching in fists.

_How do I respond to this?_

_What do I say?_

My mind raced in search of the words to say.

_What do you say to a person who's family you murdered and life you ruined?_

"I'm sorry..." The words left my mouth for the first time, just barely audible. I never would have guessed how much I would regret them.

"I'm sorry?" She whispered. "You destroyed my life and you think you can get away with 'I'm sorry'?"

She stood up at her last words and a tear rolled down her face.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with that!?" She yelled in pure rage, her every last limb shaking and the tears came spilling out. I remained silent, my eyes avoiding her fierce gaze.

_What do I do?_

_Is this what I get for my sins?  
_

_To be put in the face of the ones I've wronged? _

My silents only fulled her rage.

"You bastard! You took the most precious thing in the world to me! I've spent my whole life in cold shadows of fear because of you!" In a flash she had a long steel dagger in her hands and before I could react she charged. Out of pure instinct I dogged the strike and grabbed her wrist, using her on momentum to roll her over and then climb on top of her.

Before she could do anything I slammed her arm to the ground and she released the knife with a cry of pain. I held her hands above her head as she tried to resist me, only to give in. I stared down at her and her oh so innocent and fearful, tear filled eyes stared up at me. Her breathing rapped her as chest rose and fell, her weak and delicate body no longer putting up a fight against me.

It felt so strange to have her under me like this. I studied those flawless cheeks, tracked with tears. In that moment I felt a strange desire that I'd never felt before. I couldn't help myself from her innocents. Slowly, as she cried out in fear, I pressed my lips to the soft flesh of her cheek, tasting the salty tears.

"Ah!" She yelled at my touch. Quickly she writhed as she tried to turn her head away from me. This only lead me down to her neck, just below her ear. She let out a sudden gasp and her body began to tremble. I moved farther and farther down...

"Please! No!" Her voice, so riddled with fear, pierced my heart like a knife and awakened me from my lust as guilt consumed me, another feeling, that I'd grown all to familiar with lately. It took me over and I released her from my grasp. I sat back and stared at her as she began to cry once again, not knowing what to do or say.

"K-Kairi..." Her eyes refused to meat mine. "Kairi?"

I reached a hand out and she jumped and shrieked, rising to her feet now. She shook her head slowly.

"Stay away from me..." She whispered, still avoiding my gaze.

"Kairi..."

"Stay away from me!" she screamed and backed away. Then turning she started at a run and went off into the forest.

_No..._

**Kairi:**

I wanted to scream, I wanted to break down and cry. I felt sick to my stomach and I could feel the aching in my throat as tears filled my eyes. My breaths coming in gasps as I ran from the monster that tortured me in so many ways.

_I can't take this._

_I have to get away from him._

_Why the hell did I think I could handle this!?_

_I just have to get away._

The fallen branches snapped under my feet and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. I was unsure if he was fallowing but I didn't dare look back to see. I wanted this all to just fucking stop! I could feel my body slipping away from me slowly, my legs were giving out and my lungs were on fire. It felt like I was chocking on every breath.

The trees racing past my vision suddenly stopped as I felt myself lift off the ground. The world around me shifted as I was thrown to the ground, the back of my head cracking and the air in my lungs escaping suddenly. A high pitch, almost screeching, mans voice hit my ears and I opened my eyes.

"Well, well! What do we have hear?" Before was a tall and pencil thin man with crow like features, his nose pointed down like a beak. His skin was a greyish, pale color and his strait, ink colored hair only added to the crow like appearance.

His wicked smirk made me shiver as he stared down at me like I was his prey, just waiting for him to pounce on me. I couldn't help but be fixated by the long, curved, steel dagger that he brandished in his left hand.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing here so very alone? Hmm?" He began to laugh and it sent chills down my spine.

_Do something, Kairi!_

As hard as I could I pushed against him in an effort to knock him off, but it was no use. He pinned me down with the dagger over my throat, it's sharp edge pricking my tender skin.

"Please! Let me go!" I pleaded but this only made him laugh harder.

"You're just so cute thinking you can get away from me, it's just precious." He smiled wickedly now, reveling crooked and yellow teeth. He lowered his face to mine and his breath was like rotten flesh. I tried to turn my head but froze still as the dagger pressed harder to my throat. Warm liquid was felt sliding down my throat.

"Now, be a good little girl and keep still. I wouldn't want to put a scratch on that pretty face of yours..." He let go of my arm now and placed his right hand on my shoulder, pulling down the sleeve of my dress. I couldn't help but scream. I gasped as a burning pain flashed down my now expose left arm.

"Be quiet!" He snapped viciously and blood oozed from the open cute. Tears pricked in the corners of my eyes now, my breaths coming in gasps.

_Why is this happening?_

_What did I do to deserve this torture?_

_I've run from one monster to the next. _

_But this one was far worse..._

"That pretty face of yours is just begging to bleed." The now crimson coated blade was pointed at my face, and a single drop of blood splashed on my cheek as the tip growing closer and closer.

"Ah!" I writhed in pain as it was slid down my face. The sharp, cold metal tore my face open, destroying the soft flesh beneath. It was pure agony but what was worse was I felt so helpless, being held down and tormented by this creature.

_Who's going to save you now Kairi?_

_If only..._

_Vanitas..._

**Vanitas:**

The scream that met my ears as I walked through the forest caused every muscle in my body tense up, like there was something I was supposed to protect in danger.

_Kairi..._

My legs instinctively pushed foreword, one foot in front of the other, following the sound of her cry. I didn't know what was going through. It was like I actually cared for her, like I couldn;t stand the thought of something happening to her. I didn't have time to ponder this though...

As I rushed through the trees another scream pierced my ears like the point of a knife. I quickened my pace now, giving everything that I had, and finally I reached her. Before me lay Kairi and I felt my stomach lurch foreword in rage at the sight of this.

Her face dripping with blood and her breast exposed as skeleton like man was on top of her, licking his lips and moving his face horridly close to her chest. My blood boiled and without hesitation I lunged for him, knocking him off of her and onto the ground with all my strength. We rolled on the ground now, both struggling for control.

He slashed up at me with a wicked dagger and I barely dogged it. I gripped his wrist and twisted the knife back towards him. I pushed with everything I had in me and he pushed back, his breaths coming out in grunts as the knife grew slowly closer.

His evil eyes looked up at me with such helplessness, but not a single bit of pity could be find in me. Not after what he'd done. The animal of rage and darkness took over me and finally the knife pierced the center of his chest, causing his eyes to widen with pain and a screech to escape his lips as it pushed farther.

He gurgled and spat blood from his mouth as he gasped for breath. After several seconds of fighting it his eyes began to slide shut, his frail body growing limp. And with one last sickening gurgle the worthless life escaped his body.

I sat up and whipped away the warm liquid that was spewed across my face. Something that I had grown so used to. But something was different this time... I felt...disgusted. But then I remembered the girl lying not five feet away from me.

I turned quickly and observed the poor, helpless sight. She had just barely pulled the sleeve of her dress over her shoulder, but her face was still covered in a water fall of tears and her eyes stared off blankly into the distance.

_I can't believe this._

_This girl has been put through hell and it's all my fault._

_What do I do now?_

Slowly I approached her, being as cautious of her delicate sate as I could. She didn't look at me or even move, her chest just barley rising up and down. She was broken...

**Poor Kairi:'( But don't worry, Vani will take care of her. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to all my wonderful viewers!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...**

**Actually, I won't be posting a new chapter for this story for quite some time.**

**But don't be upset by this.**

**Instead of updating I'm going to redo all of the other chapters.**

**I've been very unsatisfied with this story (mostly because it's my first story and has many flaws) and I've decided to start over.**

**Hope this doesn't discourage you from reading this story and thank you all for your support:)**

**Please review and tell me your opinion on this.**


End file.
